1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wire harnesses. More specifically, the invention relates to an article for securing a wire harness to a panel and protecting the wire harness both during and after installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Wire harnesses are used in automotive vehicles to collectively route conductors to various components of the vehicle while allowing for greater installation efficiencies by packaging the conductors in a single structure. However, if the wire harnesses are merely loosely strung throughout the vehicle, they can be impinged, kinked or damaged their installation or during the installation of other components.
To secure wire harnesses to the interior surfaces of various body panels, releasable clips are often used. Wire harness clips have typically included a fastener formed in conjunction with the means to retain the wire harness with the clip. The fastener itself is adapted to be interlockingly inserted into an opening in the panel of the vehicle. One such type of fastener is the well-known Christmas tree fastener. To retain the wire harness to the clip, the clip may be provided with a ratchet-type lock, whereby a strap wraps around the wire harness and releasably engages with another portion of the lock. Another means by which wire harnesses are retained in the clips is by means of a taping provision or feature. Taping features usually are in the form of a rigid tab extending from the clip. The tab allows the wire harness to be positioned along the clip and secured thereto by the wrapping tape around both the wire harness and the tab.
If the wire harness is required to have a particular shape due to a given installation, the wire harness must be taped to a portion of the clip, manually shaped into the desired configuration, and further taped to the clip in an effort to retain the wire harness in the desired configuration. As such, the clip is a planar piece of plastic in a particular shape, such as L-shape. In addition to this installation process being labor-intensive, the clips are subject to breakage from being tugged on during installation. Furthermore, the wire harness might eventually lose its shape as a result of the vibrations imparted throughout the vehicle during its operation and the tape coming off of an end of the clip.
Accordingly, the more robust article that allows for the ready configuration of a wire harness into a desired shape is needed.